


白夜

by Photophobia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photophobia/pseuds/Photophobia
Summary: 莫斯科的守夜人是个Omega。这个Omega从不在发情期亏待自己。





	白夜

**Author's Note:**

> Kirill/Ivan【斜线有意义
> 
> RPS ABO 黑道AU PWP
> 
> 他们俩的年龄差应该比现实中更大一点，剧情需要
> 
> ……………………
> 
> 并没有剧情……
> 
> 让我想想还有什么要说的
> 
> 没了吧

 

 

 

挂下电话之后，Ivan很快听见楼梯上传来快速而短暂的脚步声，他几乎能够想象Kirill仗着腿长三档两档跨上他的楼梯，像个放学回来迫不及待的孩子。 _冒冒失失_ 。Ivan皱了皱眉头。

敲门声响起来，Ivan将脱下的西装外套挂在衣架上，提高声音答应道：“请进。”

门锁响了。Ivan抽空回头看了一眼，Kirill从拉开的门缝中弯腰探进头来，看见他便笑了：“您找我吗。”

Ivan嗯了一声，年轻人直起身子，一跨步闪了进来，一条胳膊留在背后「咔嗒」一声关上了门。Ivan一边解着西装马甲的纽扣，一边目睹了他孩子气的夸张动作，莫斯科的守夜人什么也没有说，只是又转过了身，将马甲也挂在了衣架上。

Kirill完全不用他招呼，左顾右盼地打量了一下屋子，发现自上次来这里后并未增加什么有趣的东西，便自顾自絮叨开了。“我很想念您！”他用这句话开头，对Ivan讲莫斯科和圣彼得堡发生的事，描述在Ivan不在的这一个月里他们都听见了什么消息，遇到了什么人，解决了什么麻烦。事实上Ivan在下午的会议中已经听过有关这一切的详细汇报了，他身在柏林时对故土的消息也并非全无耳闻，但他还不想打断Kirill。年轻人眉飞色舞、语速飞快，省去了所有事件中勾心斗角的猜忌，忽略了冲突爆发时千钧一发的危险，他的讲述有些混乱，甚至夹杂着一些自己的夸张。

Ivan向床走去，他走得不快，一边走一边判断自己体内的情况还能给他留下多少耐心，他在床沿上坐下，放松板了一天的腰和脊背，两只手撑在身体两侧，按进柔软的被褥里。他安静地听着，眼睛跟着Kirill在屋子里移动，年轻人说到兴奋时手舞足蹈，Ivan觉得自己像在听一个小男孩的睡前故事。

几分钟之后Ivan就跟不上Kirill的节奏了，他走神的频率迅速增高，眼神不断漂移至别处，年轻的Alpha的气味淡淡的，普通人不仔细闻甚至可能将这误认为是奇怪气味的香水，但Ivan此时非常敏感。Kirill闻起来像兑着一点牛奶的甘露咖啡，被高温烘烤的咖啡豆与朗姆酒醉人的香味若有若无地萦绕在他身上，一个温暖而甜蜜的Alpha，这多么少见。

当Kirill说起从德国来与他们合作的那位先生的时候，Ivan不得不打断他了，并不是因为他不乐意听他用那些千奇百怪的词语评价他的老朋友们，而是因为他感觉到自己两股之间渐渐开始湿润。

年长的Omega依旧安安静静地注视着年轻人，同时抬起手扯松了自己的领带，将它连同昂贵的领带夹一起胡乱团了团，向边上一扔，他的另一只手紧随其后，解开了衬衫上扣得规规矩矩的前三颗扣子，露出被布料轻轻贴合的脖颈和一小片胸膛。伏特加冷冽又霸道的酒精香味几乎立刻就在房间里弥漫开来，Ivan自己也因为陡然放松了对信息素的压制而抿紧了唇角。

这样做的效果似乎比直接出言邀请更能奏效，Kirill在某一个词语中间戛然而止，他惊讶地回过头来望着Ivan，仿佛是为了确认自己的猜测。Ivan坦然地与他对视，直到年轻人半是紧张半是好奇地问道：“您发情啦？”

Ivan有点想笑，为这小孩子小心翼翼的神色，他忍住了，冲Kirill点了点头：“嗯。”

Kirill一下子便领会到了Ivan将他叫来的意义，之前与教父共度的夜晚——战栗、呻吟、禁忌的欢愉，交付身心的信任——一切——如同开闸的洪水咆哮着席卷而来。

莫斯科的守夜人是个Omega。这个Omega从不在发情期亏待自己。

年轻人止住了滔滔不绝的讲述，向伏特加气味的来源走去，他为自己的后知后觉而感到一点点羞赧，话说出口却变成了：“您怎么不说……”

_还要我怎么说？_ Ivan心里嗤笑，仰头接受Kirill俯身送来的吻。他们的对视大概只有一个瞬间，Kirill看着那双蓝眼睛顺从地闭上，茶褐色的睫毛轻轻震动了几下，随即也安静下来。年轻人吮吸着教父粉色的嘴唇，它们正如这张嘴中常常吐出的声音一样柔软，这太具有欺骗性了，就像他的亚性别。Kirill在亲吻的间隙屈膝上了床，他抬起一只手托住Ivan的后颈，手指有意摁在结合腺上不轻不重地揉动，Ivan喉咙里发出一点气音，下意识开启牙关将Kirill放了进来。

两个人的舌头搅在一处，Kirill感觉到Ivan的呼吸渐渐因为缺氧而加快，他的另一只手在他胸膛上一推，教父便顺从地倒在床上。年轻人的吻技莽撞而大胆，当他决定结束的时候Ivan已经微微喘息。他仰面躺着，与罩在他身上的Kirill对视，Kirill笑了起来，附身又在他眉心吻了一下，便伸手解他衬衫纽扣。

年轻人将教父的身体暴露在空气里，丝绸面料的白衬衫垫在他身下，叫人想起被埋葬在绸缎铺就的棺材里的殉道者。Ivan比他看上去更苍白——这个颜色不太准确，作为广阔的俄罗斯土地上少数几个不为人知的掌权者之一，他在鲜血、尘土和硝烟之中保持着令人诧异的白净肤色，像是孩子一样稚嫩而健康，即便是伤口留下的零星疤痕也淡化到不再引人注意，仿佛他为莫斯科守过的无数个安谧夜晚抵去了白昼的摧烧。

Kirill爱他一丝不挂的样子 他用鼻吻蹭着Ivan，亲吻中带着啃咬和舔舐。只有小孩子和小狗才这样亲人。Ivan想。但不消一会儿，这个小孩子和小狗撩拨起的情欲便让他染上了淡淡的粉色，从耳廓，从眼角，从胸膛，从小腹，到年轻人的唇舌所吻过的一切地方。Ivan低垂眉眼望着Kirill，他在发情的时候总是纵容他的床伴——只要他们不太过火。

Kirill趴在Ivan身上，修长的腿在身后勾起，他用手指和舌尖揉捻年长者的乳尖，看着它们很快红肿起来，这还不足以把Ivan折腾出声音，但Kirill仍能从他频率变高的深呼吸中读出他的欢愉。Kirill弓起脊背，双手捧在Ivan肋侧，嘴唇描着对方隐约可见的肌肉轮廓。年长者的胸腹软软的，只有在他因为紧张或者快感绷起身体的时候才能明显看出肌肉的形状，年轻时能让姑娘们尖叫着掀起裙子的身材毕竟没能保持到四十岁的年纪。他们的敌人将此视为莫斯科守夜者的无能，但Kirill知道事实远非如此。

Kirill来得太晚了，不曾见过Ivan还需要亲自握着枪——或刀子——或只是赤手空拳，一步步攀上今天的位置的时候，如今距离那些时候已经很远了，二十岁时迫于自保而锻造出的强健身躯也难免因为疏于锻炼而显出倦怠，但Kirill也知道，Ivan右手的枪茧从未消失，他并非染上了颓唐的姿态，而只是在比往昔更加危险深邃的暗潮中，褪去了凌厉的犄角，却生出了震人心魂的威仪。

Kirill把还带着些许圆润线条的脸埋在他下腹，从Ivan的角度只能看见他棕发的头顶，但他能感觉到对方高挺的鼻梁蹭过，口鼻间呼出的热气喷在他腰间。年轻人的唇舌抵着柔软的腹部，甚至用上了牙齿，在透着粉色的皮肤上留下吮吸和啃咬的痕迹。他隔着裤子抚摸教父已经鼓胀起来的阴茎，熟练地解开腰带的金属搭扣，Ivan配合他抬了抬腰，裤子便被麻利地脱去了。Kirill注意到他的内裤已经染上一道湿痕。

是真的发情了。

年轻人拉开教父的一条腿，修长的手指向那个美妙的地方探去。Ivan股间已经被自体润滑分泌的液体打湿，Kirill只向内伸入一个指节便感觉被湿热的肠壁紧紧裹住——发情期不知已经开始多久了。Kirill想象不出Ivan如何能这样忍耐，Omega对后者而言似乎真的只是性别分化后诊断书上的一个词语，除此之外别无他意。他索性就着体液将手指一送到底，Ivan只是呼吸一滞便适应了，并随着手指的抽插加深了呼吸。

于是，自然而然的，第二根手指接踵而至。Ivan身体里被两根手指搅得不断泌出液体，但肠道依然紧致，软肉包裹着Kirill的手指，像是在抗拒入侵者，又像是一张不知足的小嘴吮吸着他，将他往更深的地方引去。Kirill用指腹碾过前列腺的时候Ivan忍不住挺起腰，喉咙里发出含混的哼声。

“差不多了。”Ivan说话的声音又轻又软，Kirill又在那里揉了几下，他皱起眉头尽力压下蜷缩身体的欲望。

“不行！”年轻人斩钉截铁地拒绝了他，一边又添上一根手指。身体里再次拥挤起来，熟悉的酥麻快感从小腹蔓延至全身，像是蚁群在他皮肉之下蜿蜒迁徙，对发情的Omega而言这无异于另一种折磨，他的生理本能在更深处叫嚣着，Ivan无暇反驳，闭上眼睛将头偏向一侧。

Kirill抬起另一只手去抚他的眉骨，像是想要将他眉心那点细小的褶皱抹平。Ivan没有睁眼，只听见这孩子一边解着自己的裤子一边在他耳边嘟囔着说什么“您会很疼的”“再一会儿就好”“很难受吗”。这些话和他屁股里的手指比起来不知哪个更催情，Ivan睁开眼睛，拽着Kirill的领口堵上那张絮絮叨叨的嘴，年长者的吻技娴熟而霸道，他的床伴数不胜数，但他多半是在上的那一个——在他不发情的时候，连许多Alpha也会甘愿在他们的关系中做哭叫哀求的那一方。

Kirill在二十出头的时候便第一次爬上这张床，他被Ivan操过，也操过Ivan，这二者的美妙程度难分伯仲，他的教父是个无可挑剔的床伴。但今天Alpha的本能迫使Kirill在愣了愣神之后开始争夺主动权，他们像是两只雄狮一样相互纠缠，Ivan的手指插在Kirill脑后的头发里，他们在接吻中依然睁着眼睛，冰蓝色和榛绿色的眼眸彼此注视着。Kirill在这个长吻中抽出了手指，精瘦的腰肢向前一挺，就把自己送进了因为扩张而未能立即缩紧的穴口里。

Ivan一下子止住了呼吸。他仍然望着Kirill，年轻人看见他的眉峰舒展开来，一点零星的惊惶神色从他眼中如深海中涌动的潮汐一样闪过，快得几乎要逃过Kirill的眼睛。然后Ivan又轻又急地喘息了一声，莫斯科的守夜人再度从他身上苏醒，Kirill也默契地缓缓挺腰，在他身体里拱动起来。

Ivan早就湿透了，Kirill一进去便被肠道内壁整个包裹住，柔嫩的软肉费力地吞咽他的阴茎，殷勤收缩着将他向深处引去。尽管有充分的扩张，年轻人惊人的尺寸还是让Ivan感到身体里胀得发疼，他尽力控制自己适应入侵者。年长者的经验显然起到了作用，每一次收绞都让Kirill恨不得立刻射在里面，灌他一肚子粘稠的精液。但这不成，Kirill咬着牙想道，夜晚还很长，他们都需要耐心。

“您从什么时候开始发情的？”年轻人在前辈耳边问道。

Ivan的声音又轻又软，“昨天。”他说。

他是从昨天开始意识到发情期的到来，彼时他正准备动身返回莫斯科，熟悉的潮热感引起了一点警觉。他花了一点时间来在多留一日和即刻动身之间做选择，同时也思考着床伴的人选。在他做决定之前，随他来到柏林的一个手下递来故乡的消息：“莫斯科一切安好，之前的纷争已经完全平息，大家在恭候您回去，Gordeev先生已从圣彼得堡返回。”

Gordeev。教父的舌尖转过这个名字。Kirill。他就是在那时候想起Kirill来，他想起这个几乎是他养大的男孩子，他柔软打卷的棕黑色头发和榛叶一样的眼睛，他袖口带着硝烟的味道还拉着自己耍赖的样子，他不知不觉窜高的个子和衬衣下年轻优美的身体，他的吻。

回忆就此中断，年轻人埋首在他颈间深深吸气的动作唤他回神，Kirill闻到烈酒和北国大雪覆盖的夜晚——不，不是这样，他身下的人分明柔软而温热，那怀抱是他从少年时代便依赖眷恋的，使他既发生出宗教一般的敬畏，又暗自怀着与幼兽无二的孺慕。

Kirill将自己的欲望送进Ivan身体里，他能感觉到自己一寸寸剖开柔韧的内壁，肠道蠕动着推挤他，伴随着每一次被碾过前列腺引起的轻微痉挛。

“昨天，这么久……”年轻人低声嘟囔，“怎么没人闻到您？在柏林，在机场，在车上，在街道……”

他抽送的频率随着话语加快，似乎一想到那些可能闻到过Ivan气味的人，便更迫不及待地要将他占为己有。Ivan无暇也无心回应，任由他自言自语似的说下去。

“……您真好，您真好，他们怎么忍得住？”

“……您怎么忍得住呢？这么久……”

“Kirill……”Ivan几乎在用气音叫年轻人的名字，气流偶尔震动声带，带出一些如同猫咪呜咽一样的软糯声音，“没人忍得住，你知道。”

Kirill感觉这把嗓子几乎要把他的阴茎撩炸了，他低低地喘着，越发凶狠地向Ivan身体里撞去，后者在喉咙里低低呻吟了一声，伸手扶住了年轻人的腰。

“没有人藏得住他们的欲望，Kirill……”

“没有人行……你也一样……”

这几句简短的话也被席卷全身的快感再三打断。而Kirill对此的回答是一次毫无征兆的深顶，Ivan惊喘了一声，他知道自己的话多少惹恼了Kirill，很快便不再开口，Kirill也安静下来，屋子里只有他们的喘息呻吟和交媾发出的撞击声和水声。

Kirill望着Ivan的眼睛，那里面有幽寂深邃的海渊，有裹挟着浮冰咆哮的浪潮，又像是一片无风无云的晴空。ivan显然更懂得如何享受性爱，他随着年轻人的每一次顶弄发出轻软的哼叫声，并亲自打开腿好让他操得更深。Kirill顺着他的意思往更深处撞去，没顶几下便蹭到了内腔入口。这一下带来的刺激使Ivan猛地一挺腰，他张了张嘴，却没有发出什么叫喊，他的呼吸停滞了几秒钟，随即喘息起来，如同获救上岸的溺水者——年长者总是这样，无论Kirill好言好语地求他，还是索性存了坏心要狠狠操他，Ivan甚至纵容他将自己那双蓝盈盈的眼眸折腾得氲上一层水汽，都不会在床上发出一点失控的声音来。

他从不失控，也从不使自己落到无力反抗的境地，哪怕是发情的时候，哪怕是在别人身下雌伏求欢的时候。

Kirill忘情地亲吻他，一面继续欺负那个隐秘的入口，一阵阵夹杂着微痛的强烈快感使Ivan身体里不断抽搐着，他本能地随着Kirill的动作挺腰回应。Kirill觉得他们几乎被焊在了一起，永远也别想分开，他用唇舌包裹住Ivan的乳尖，用舌头绕着挺立的圆粒，故意发出响亮的吮吸声；又伸手摁着另一边用力揉按，他感觉到手掌下的肌肉一下子绷紧了，但很快又放松下来。

Ivan放任他为所欲为，像是猫咪一样眯着眼睛，从鼻腔发出甜腻的哼叫，直到他感觉到自己身体里那个不曾使用过的器官正在慢慢打开入口。

“Kirill——”Ivan哑着嗓子喊他，但后者充耳不闻，年轻人沉静在动物本能中，越过他的肩头Ivan能看见他形状优美的肩胛，脊梁正中绵延的凹槽，下塌的腰肢和随着顶弄的动作而如波浪一样起伏的肌肉线条。

可是Ivan没空欣赏这个，Omega潜意识中对标记的渴望使他逼迫自己迅速清醒过来，在喊了两次Kirill的名字都没有得到回应之后，他猛地伸手攫住年轻人的脖颈，一翻身将他摁在了身下。

Kirill感觉到一阵天旋地转，再反应过来时他已经仰躺在床上，Ivan的手捏着他的脖子，拇指不轻不重地压在动脉上。

“这个地方不准操。”他听见Ivan声音轻飘飘地说道，“记住了吗。”

Kirill咽了咽口水，他们的脸离得太近了，Ivan额前的头发垂下来，几乎能蹭到他的脸颊，而那双湛蓝的眼睛就在阴影里平静地注视着他，像是徘徊在林间的虎盯着不远处的猎物，他看上去过于镇定而坦然，仿佛刚才被操得腰腹酸软、现在屁股里还含着他的阴茎的另有他人。

“您别生气——”年轻人很快从那一瞬间的恐慌中清醒过来，放软了声音半是道歉半是撒娇地说道，“我很抱歉。”

他抚摸年长者的脊背，像是安抚一只弓起背的大猫，“我错啦。”他在Ivan耳边说道，“我不乱来了。您别怪我。”他一边说着，一边冷不丁提胯挺腰一个深顶，Ivan软软地哼了一声，年轻人立即感觉到腹部溅上一片温湿粘腻的液体，他意识到Ivan被操射了，他的父兄、师长、挚友、伴侣，他敬畏的和依赖的，刚刚因为他的操弄而在他怀里射了精。

Kirill短暂地退出来，抱着Ivan因为射精而绵软发颤的身体将他放回床上，又半推半哄地让他翻过身去，年轻人用膝盖顶开他的腿，阴茎在会阴出磨蹭了几下，再次捅进翕张的小口。

他从身后搂着Ivan，宽阔的手掌摁在Ivan小腹，确保他不会被撞得离开自己的阴茎。年轻人如他保证的那样不再冲撞内腔，但前列腺被狠狠磨碾的快感也同样蚀人心骨，Ivan的性器在射过一次之后疲软下来，前端仍然时不时吐出一小股一小股的液体，它们滴落在床单和Kirill的手背上，但年轻人浑不在意。

他伏在Ivan耳边喊他的名字，Ivan不必回头，也知道他的长发必定低垂下来遮住了眉眼。他们的腿交叠在一起，Kirill欺身压着他，几乎要把他操进床单里。

“我是忍不住啊……”他听见他的男孩儿委委屈屈地说道。

“可是您也一样……您不是也一样？”

“您也想我，您也想要我——”

Ivan喘息着攥紧床单，他不曾教Kirill在床笫之间花言巧语，可这个孩子又是何方遣下的天使，抑或是甜美的恶魔。他很快再次迎来高潮，小腹在Kirill手下难以控制地痉挛，肠壁猛地收缩，将年轻人绞得尽数泄在他体内。

“Vanya……”高潮降临的时候Ivan听见Kirill这样喊他，小心翼翼地，像是怕因为冒失僭越而被他斥责，但教父将年轻人沾满精液的手拉至面前亲吻。Ivan扭过头去想看看他的男孩子，眼前因强烈快感而冒出的黑翳使他不得不用力眨了眨眼睛。Kirill出现在他的视野里，年轻人额头上蒙着一层薄汗，Ivan眯起眼睛，仿佛又看见几年前打靶还要他亲手装上子弹的孩子。 _他什么时候学会软磨硬泡跟Ivan耍赖，什么时候学会瞄准别人的头颅，又什么时候学会谈论爱？_ Ivan不得而知。他的男孩子就在他面前一点一点长成了他了如指掌又偶感陌生的样子。

Kirill把自己手上的液体胡乱抹在床单上，Ivan顺着他的手看了一眼，在鼻腔里哼了一声。Kirill心虚地笑了笑，反手从床头扯过纸巾，将自己和Ivan身上站的粘液擦干净，又草草清理了两个人的下身，他的手指刚想往Ivan身后探便被按住了，年长者翻身将他搂进怀里。

“别管它。”他听见Ivan闷闷地说道，那声音听起来很疲倦，但仍然耐心解释，“还要很久。”

Kirill愣了一下才反应过来他说的是自己的发情期，刚想回答，却听见头顶均匀的呼吸声，他的教父像是已经睡着了，发情期的性爱是一件极其消耗精力的事，年轻人一下子噤了声。的确，Omega的发情期不可能在这一晚就结束，甚至Ivan的睡眠也不会持续很久。

Ivan的体温和信息素很快包裹了他，Kirill在他怀里怔怔了一想了会儿，想起先前在Ivan房里度过的所有夜晚，然后他也闭上眼睛，在教父怀里入睡。

窗外的天空渐渐亮起来，灰白的云层如往日一般阻挡着阳光，白昼带来他们的漫漫长夜。


End file.
